The Rescue
by AstridWinchester
Summary: When Arsenic makes a deal with Rumple and betrays him by helping Hook with his revenge, thier alliance is discovered and she's locked in a dungeon. The pirate comes to her rescue in more ways than one. [Drabble]


_**A/N: Yet another drabble! Set in FantasyLand of Once Upon A Time. I do not own Rumple or Killian**_

She wasn't sure how long she'd been in Rumplestiltskin's dungeon; time had lost any and all meaning to her. He now knew she'd been plotting with the pirate against him and had chained her in the darkened room. Every day he came in with a whip and then would leave, keeping her from desiccating by tossing her an animal or peasant to feed on.

Her clothing was in tatters, the chains dug into her wrists and she was weak, too weak to do anything but lean against the wall and wait for each day to pass. Part of her wondered how long she could continue this way, when the imp would eventually kill her but so far he had yet to do so. He seemed content just to come in and punish her for betraying him, but she kept her curiosity on why to herself.

The best that she could hope for was death, she knew better than to think for even a second that she would be set free or rescued. At some point Killian would notice that she hadn't been on his ship but even that wasn't a reassuring thought. Rumplestiltskin was aware of their alliance, thus making her useless to the Captain in his plans for revenge. They'd had the advantage before only because she had been meeting him in secret when she was released to hunt.

It was for this reason that she tensed when she heard a key being fit into the lock of her door and she glanced up, expecting someone very different than the man who entered. Her jaw nearly dropping in surprise, she stared at the pirate. "_Killian_?" she uttered his name in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

A roguish smile spread across the pirate's face as he looked upon the woman who'd come to him with an offer to help months ago. That smile faded once he saw the state she was in and he hurried over, the keys to her chains in his good hand. "I came to rescue you, of course," he answered and removed the manacles from her wrists.

Upon closer inspection, he noticed that she was thinner, her skin had a sickly cast to it, and her clothing was ragged. As he helped her up, he heard her muffled whimper and saw the welts on her back from where she'd been lashed with a whip. Fury swept through him, along with unease, and she let him assist her into a standing position. Most of her weight leaning on him, he maneuvered her out the door and through the corridor.

Killian had grown worried when the vampire had disappeared, then determined once he'd learned of her capture. When she had first said she would help him with his revenge, he'd been apprehensive but she had proved to be a useful ally. Her price had been only to come aboard his ship on the rare opportunities she got to leave the Dark Castle, which had prompted him to agree. Any time someone had offered to help him in his revenge, they'd wanted something from him. For him to do their dirty work, while all she'd asked for was a place to go.

Eventually he'd even gotten used to seeing her on the Jolly Roger, often sitting on top of the sails or mast. She kept to herself for the most part, not bothering anyone and not feeding on any of his crew. Sometimes she would seek him out for a conversation or to have a drink, fascinated with his life of sailing. She was more than just a tool, and he refused to leave her to rot in a dungeon.

"Where's…Rumple?" she muttered. It was taking all of her strength not to pass out or give into her baser instincts and sink her fangs into his jugular. The sound of his heartbeat and the blood rushing through his veins was deafening and she was thirsty. He was her friend though which stopped her. Once she was away from the castle, she would find someone or some animal to feed off of, assuming she made it out anyway.

"Gone, which is why we need to hurry," he answered. His crew had waited until they had been sure the imp had left before they staged their rescue. He had limited time to get her onto the ship and then away and she was fading fast. While he knew that she couldn't die, she was not as strong or invincible at the moment as he was accustomed to her being. A few moments later this became clear when she faltered and wasn't able to continue walking and one of his men came forward to take her from him.

Killian watched as the man picked up the unconscious vampire into his arms, his hand resting on his sword. The crocodile would be furious when he realized his prisoner was missing, which brought a grin to the pirate's lips as they safely carried her from the castle to his waiting ship. As soon as they were aboard, he ordered the man carrying her to lay her in his quarters where she could rest undisturbed. His men were good sailors but he did not trust them to keep their hands to themselves. He set the course for their next voyage, his mind not on anything but the woman in his chambers, hoping that she would wake soon.

* * *

Ana groaned softly as she came to, her eyes opening and shutting rapidly to adjust to the light. Accustomed to her cell, she was surprised and confused to see that she was not there, but in a small cabin instead and on a bed. Propping herself up, the vampire looked around and stopped once she spotted a familiar profile.

"You're awake," he commented and slowly came over to her. Sitting down on the bed, his gaze on her was intense. She looked somewhat better now, her wounds had healed while she'd slept on and it was a relief to see her alert.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days," he replied and observed her closely. She was a beautiful woman and he'd flirted with her several times but it had been playful banter and nothing more. "Can I get you something? Are you hungry?"

Laughing quietly, Ana ran a hand through her hair. She was, but not for the kind of food he meant. Belatedly she realized that she was wearing clothes that she hadn't been before and a flush colored her cheeks. "You changed me?"

The pirate chuckled in response to her question and nodded. "Your clothes weren't going to last much longer lass, and you were out of commission. I could hardly let you stay half-naked around this lot."

Gratitude overwhelmed her at his thoughtfulness and she met his gaze and held it, a small smile gracing her features. There was one question that plagued her thoughts and she voiced it hesitantly, her eyes dropping to his silver hook which rested near her knee. "Why did you save me?"

The smile she gave him warmed his insides until he heard her query and he kept watching her even as she looked away. "You're no good to me locked in a dungeon," he said as matter of factly as possible.

Even though she had a guess that was what he would say, his retort made her crest-fallen. How foolish of her to have hoped that he had done it because he cared about her. Or that he'd been worried for her. She was a pawn, something that he could use to avenge the death of a woman he'd loved that Rumplestiltskin had murdered. Granted, she'd agreed to be exactly that but a tiny part of her felt something deeper for the man now that she knew him better.

It hurt more than she liked to acknowledge the bitter truth of it - that she would never mean anything to anyone for who she was; only what she could offer them. _When will you learn? _She berated herself silently. _No one could ever truly care for you. You're an abomination, that's all you've ever been or will be._

"Of course," she whispered. The pain in her voice barely concealed, she slid out from under the blankets and stood. She needed to get out of there and away from the Captain before she said something that she would regret. Before he noticed her reaction or how deeply it troubled her. Killian had risked much to rescue her and she was appreciative, but at the moment she nearly wished he'd left her there. Being whipped and imprisoned hurt less than the ache in her heart that came with knowing that she would never know what it was like to have someone who cared for her.

"I should go…" Ana mumbled and headed for the exit, avoiding his eyes. She heard the rustle of fabric as he followed, then saw his hand shoot out to slam the door shut as she tried to open it. She stilled, keeping her back to him.

Killian frowned, bewildered by her change of attitude. Her smile had vanished and despair had replaced it. Her emerald green eyes filled with sorrow and he wondered what had caused it. Ana never spoke of her past other than to say that her family had been killed when she was younger, and he had never asked. He got to his feet as well and moved to stop her as she went for the door, his hand pressing against it to keep it closed.

"What's the matter, lass?" he pressed, leaning close to her. His hook lifted to toy with a curl; she faced him, her hand on the doorknob and barely a few inches of space between them. His blue eyes bore into hers, trying to discern what was upsetting her. "Was it something I said?"

Ana shook her head in denial, biting her lip. To find that he'd only rescued her to further his revenge shouldn't have come as a shock or affected her like this. "It's nothing…" Swallowing past the obstruction in her throat, she let her attention wander to his neck. "I haven't fed in days and I need to, that's all."

The captain's mouth quirked a little at her answer and the direction her eyes traveled. He doubted that was all that was bothering her and had no intentions on letting her leave until he'd found out what was. He pulled the cuff of his sleeve back, raising his wrist to her in invitation. "Then by all means…"

"Hook…" she protested but could see that he wasn't going to let her go that easily. The man was stubborn and she _was_ hungry. After several more seconds of struggling with herself, she accepted his wrist and held it to her mouth. Her eyes went bloodshot, veins appearing below them and her fangs elongated as she bit into him. Immediately the thirst took over and nothing else mattered but his blood as it flowed into her mouth, strengthening her.

The pirate held back a wince at the sting that came from her latching onto his arm and he pulled her to him, turning her so that his chest brushed against her back. His other arm wound around her waist to hold her close to him and her eyes fell shut as she continued to drink and she barely felt it when he moved her hair out of the way and lightly kissed her neck. She was being as gentle as possible with him, despite how starved for blood she must be and he was thankful for her consideration.

Finally she drew back, her head resting on his shoulder as her features went back to normal. "Better?" he whispered into her ear, then smirked when she shivered in response. She really was exquisite, this vampire. The intimacy of the act stirred something in him, along with her scent that invaded his senses.

Ana fought down the attraction and lust that having him near was causing, reaching into her pocket to retrieve a handkerchief and wrapped it around his wrist. She didn't withdraw herself from his embrace yet, not really sure why but not questioning it. It wasn't the first time he'd come onto her, but she'd never drank from him either. "Yes…thank you." Her voice came out rough and unsteady so she cleared her throat to try again.

"Mmm…you're quite welcome love." Whatever she'd been about to say was forgotten as Killian trailed kisses along her collarbone and up to her neck. "Tell me the truth…What was really on your mind, Ana?" His voice was just as husky as hers as he teased her and led her back to his bed. He would have his answer, and then he would have _her_.

Not resisting his advances or doing anything more than enjoying the feel of his mouth on her skin, she sighed. "The only reason you rescued me was because of your revenge," she said, letting him lay her down on his bed and running her fingers through his thick hair as he bent over her. His kisses halted as he pulled back to look down on her, brows furrowed.

Now he understood; she'd been hurt because she thought he didn't care about her, only annoying the Dark One. "That wasn't the only reason," he admitted and worked at her shirt while he spoke. "It was part of it but I couldn't abandon you to his torture, lass. I'm a man of honor and a gentleman. What sort of man would I be if I left you to that fate?" He lightly nipped at her jaw and kissed it.

Ana was quiet while he explained, fighting tears. His question was meant to be innocent but it chafed at a wound that had never healed. Being betrayed was the only constant in her existence, as well as being hunted. She'd known better than to hope that Killian would have come to her aid yet that was exactly what he'd done.

When she said nothing, he leaned back to see that his words seemed to have brought her to the verge of tears. Moving to lay beside her, he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, his frown returning. "What's this? That wasn't supposed to distress you even more." His thumb stroking her cheek, he tilted his head in puzzlement. "One would think no one's ever rescued you before."

"That's because they haven't…" she breathed. In all of her centuries, she'd been captured and tortured and chained more times than she could remember, but not once had anyone come to rescue her. She'd always been on her own, left to suffer and fend for herself, then to lick her wounds and deal with the nightmares. This was the first time that anyone had been aware of her absence and done anything about it.

Killian saw the shadows in her eyes but didn't press her on the subject, even if he_ did _want to. Whatever the vampire had gone through, she wouldn't want to talk about it and he understood that. Deciding that she needed a distraction from her thoughts, he resumed his efforts of seducing her. The conversation was forgotten as she surrendered to him and they lost themselves in the moment. It was more than just a lust-filled tryst; it was two friends seeking solace and passion, a man and a woman finding comfort in each other.


End file.
